The compounds of the instant invention are a unique series of 4-(1,2,5,6-tetrahydro-1-alkyl-3-pyridinyl)-2-thiazolamines and 4-(hexahydro-1-alkyl-3-pyridinyl)-2-thiazolamines which are useful as dopaminergic agents, antipsychotics, and antihypertensives.
European patent application No. 117,082 discloses 4,5-disubstituted thiazole derivatives having cardiotonic and antiulcer activity.
Japanese Kakai No. 58/035186 discloses certain dicarboxyaminothiazole derivatives having certain immunocontrolling power.
West German application No. 3247118A discloses substituted 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives with cardiovascular and antagonistic properties.